The prevalence of WiFi networks public spaces and homes over the last several years has made WiFi connectivity a standard feature in cellular devices such as smartphones and tablets. Users of cellular devices have turned to WiFi networks as a means of wireless connectivity and to preserve data usage for their data plans with their cellular providers. Interoperability between cellular Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks and WiFi networks has been the center of significant work in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), the standards body that governs LTE network specifications. It is often desirable to provide a user the option to use a WiFi network as a data connection as an alternative to the cellular connection.